


Exploring each other or NOT..

by Shoantell



Series: Love and family [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Bottom John, Cute Kids, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Parents, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mpreg, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Talk, Sleepovers, Top Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Drew has been India for business for over a month now and he missed out on a lot of things including his son's life..
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Love and family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Exploring each other or NOT..

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy drew and john Morrison together I hope you like.

Finn nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his papa seating in the kitchen drinking coffee he gasped" papa what are you doing here?" When did you get back?" He questioned his father .

Drew chuckled " it seems like you didn't want me to come home you're hiding something son what is it?" He asked glaring at Finn.

What?" Pssh! I was not expecting to find you here in the kitchen that's all " drew looked at his son who couldn't keep his eye contact " and I'm not hiding anything" he said and rushed to grab two bottles of water.

Who is the other bottle for?" Drew asked.

What ?" Finn asked.

You have two bottles of water son so who's the other bottle for?" Drew asked again.

Finn grinned they both for me papa" he said and left.

Drew smiled and shook his head.

Hey! Were did you go off to?" Seth asked as soon as Finn got inside the covers.

I had to get us water " Finn said.

Ohh! I'm guessing that your daddy is up?" 

No! He got home late last night from the club when his best friend uncle Miz is in town it's from dusktill dawn" finn said.

That's better I like your daddy he's cool" Seth said.

Finn bit his lip and smiled and Seth raised his eyebrows" what is it Finn?" He asked.

Well.. don't get mad but my papa is home and he's downstairs" Finn said.

WHAT?" ... For real Finn?" Seth asked.

Sorry" Finn mumbled.

You called me saying you're home alone and now this man you said your papa won't be home for another week" Seth said.

I know okay he kinda surprised me too" Finn said.

Seth groaned " I have meet your dad I have never meet your papa baby" Seth said.

I'm sorry love " was on the verge of tears , Seth sighed " I'm sorry too babe " he said and kissed Finn moving his hands up and down his nipples Finn moaned " ahh! Fuck Seth wait " Finn said.

Why?" Seth asked panting.

You need to get ready to go home love" Finn said grabbing Seth's crotch.

Fuck baby " you killing me I just want to have you again" Seth said.

I would love that baby but I'm still sore from Last night" Finn said capturing Seth's lips one time.

I love you" Seth said and Finn blushed I love you too" they laid down and cuddled.

It was a moment later when John woke up to find the bed empty he stretched and got up he wondered where is the smell of bacon coming from and he remembered that his husband was home after being away for a month, he went to the bathroom brushed his teeth and showed he had to smell good for drew he arrived downstairs to find his husband making breakfast " hey babe" he said hugging drew from behind.

Drew smiled come to the front so I can hug you properly " said drew.

John moved and stood Infront of drew and put his hands around his neck " I missed you" he said and drew kissed him " I missed you too".

Is Finn up yet?" John asked.

He was up this morning came in here looked a little surprised to see me" drew said and john chuckled " he was not maybe he was not expecting to find you I mean you didn't tell us that you're coming" John said.

Maybe" drew said.

They sat down and had breakfast making small talk until drew looked up and saw Finn walking downstairs with a tall figure next to him.

Fannigan Morrison- micintyre get in the kitchen now " drew said in his stern tone.

Shit! Seth said taking Finn's hand.

Yes! Papa " Finn said entering the kitchen.

And who is your friend ?" Drew asked 

It's Seth dad we go to school together" Finn said.

Fannigan !" Drew called.

Hismyboyfriend" Finn said.

Excuse me?" Drew asked.

His my boyfriend papa " Finn explained.

So did he spend the night?" He asked looking at Finn he turned to john and did you know about this?" John sighed honey yes honey I know that Finn has a boyfriend" John said.

No! Did you know that he spent the night here and how long has this been going on?" 

We've been dating for three months now" Finn said

So he's been sleeping here when I'm not around for three months?" Drew Asked.

No! Papa" Finn said.

John smiled Seth honey why don't you have breakfast come on seat down" said John smiling.

Thank you Mr Morrison-mcintyre call me John honey" John said.

Seth smiled " thank you john.

So I leave for three weeks and I come back my son is dating and having sleepovers" drew said shaking his head.

Baby it's only this time it's not like it happens every now and then" John said.

So Seth you popped my son's cherry?" 

Seth chocked on his juice and Finn looked at his daddy expecting him to say something.

Well I'm waiting for answers " drew said.

Yes sir Mr Micintyre" said Seth.

Ohh! My god he's sixteen how old are you boy ?" Drew asked .

Seventeen sir I'm seventeen" Seth said panicking.

Seth let's go "Finn said getting up .

Thanks again Mr John and nice to meet you Mr Micintyre" Seth said .

Once they stepped outside Seth grabbed Finn and kissed him hard I'm not mad okay " he said.

My father is very strict and he like very conversative and we Scottish Irish so he expects me to get married first." Finn said.

I will win your papa over I promise he will love me like your daddy" Seth said.

Once Finn got inside the house he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

I want to meet his parents " drew said.

But papa" Finn said.

No buts Finn I want to meet this boys parents now seat down and have breakfast" drew said leaving no room for argument.

I'm sorry papa" Finn said.

Are you using a condom ?" Drew asked

Papa! Finn exclaimed.

Answer me damn it" Finn looked at his daddy " yes papa and I'm on birth control" he said.

I still want to meet his parents" drew said.

Yes papa " Finn said.

They sat down and had breakfast silently.


End file.
